Hasta Pronto
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: un pequeño encuentro con los recuerdos del pasado. un conrto periodo donde el dolor y la anoranza se mezclan.


El cielo estaba encapotado con nubes densas y grises que no permitían pasar a los rayos del sol que brillaba sobre ellas. El ambiente lúgubre en aquel parque combinaba bastante bien con mi estado de ánimo. Los arboles se mecían suavemente gracias a la casi imperceptible brisa que cortaba mis mejillas. Había un suave repiqueteo por la llovizna que caía ligera y se estrellaba contra mi rostro y cuello. Me encontraba totalmente cubierta para protegerme del frio en esta época. Seguí el camino de piedra escuchando el resonar de mis pasos. Pare un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire. Cada paso comprimía dolorosamente mis pulmones. Por fin llegue. Los encontré. Donde siempre esperaban todos los años. Me coloque frente a ellos y les sonreí.

_Otro año ah pasado_ – solo recibí silencio – _lamento que no hayan estado para el nacimiento de Anthony _– susurre – _no había recordado todo lo que se habían perdido hasta que vi su pequeña nariz_ – tragué el nudo en mi garganta – _retrocedí tantos años en el tiempo solo en ese momento sola con él. Supongo que le dirían depresión post-parto_ – trate de sonreír.

_Recordé tantas cosas. Sentada en sus regazos. Cuando me ofrecían dinero por contarles cincuenta canas, y tú y yo nos reíamos porque él era casi calvo. Cuando caí y ustedes estaban allí para levantarme. En mis 15 años. Un sueño que jamás cumplí fue bailar contigo – _tragué grueso_ – un vals solo tú y yo, solo para ti. Te hubiese abrasado y habría besado tu frente porque hubieses sido más bajo que yo. Me hubiera encantado que me recibieras aquel día junto a mi padre. Ver tu sonrisa orgullosa. Pero ya nunca lo sabré _– las lagrimas ya corría libremente por mi rostro mientras sentía una angustia aplastante cortarme la respiración. Moví unos centímetros mi vista – _nunca sabré como abría sido mi fiesta si tu hubieras ayudado. Con tu carácter fuerte habrías terminado haciéndola a tu gusto y tal vez solo hubieras cedido un poco para complacerme._

_Me abría encantado verlos en primera fila el día de mi graduación, cuando dijeran mi nombre y pasara al frente para recibir mi diploma abría girado y les abría sonreído_ – me abrase a mi misma para controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo – _abría ido hacia ustedes solo por un abrazo. Cuanto desearía sentirlo en este momento_ – mordí mi labio – _se que te hubieras enfurruñado cuando te presentase a Edward y lo habrías tratado de intimidar. Luego podrías el grito al cielo cuando llegara la invitación de la boda. En cambio tú saltarías feliz y me ayudarías con los preparativos. Ser entregada por los 2 hombres más maravillosos del mundo en el altar y saber que no me dejarían caer. _

_**Los extraño**_ – apenas podía ver por las lágrimas en mis ojos. Mi respiración era más agitada – _Anthony los habría adorado y yo los regañaría por mimarlo tanto. Sobre todo tu abuelito_ – solloce aun más fuerte y coloque las manos sobre las frías piedras – _aun no entiendo porque se fueron. Los quiero de vuelta. A mi lado. Donde los pueda abrazar y sentirme como una niña de nuevo, recobrar todos los momentos que no pudimos vivir juntos. Caminar de sus manos. Dejarlos atrás con la confianza de que al voltear seguirán allí. Quiero poder tocarlos así fuera con la yema de los dedos. Solo un instante_.

El silencio se hizo denso a mí alrededor mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas silenciosas. Me deje caer de rodillas y acaricie en grabado en las piedras "Arthur y Marie Swan" "excepcionales personas, respetados padres y amados abuelos"

La hora pactada llegaba a su fin con el caer del crepúsculo que teñían las densas nubes. Solo cinco minutos más. La temperatura decencia rápidamente al punto de congelas mis lagrimas. Sorbí por mi nariz y me levante.

_Sé que estarán juntos en algún lugar, tengo fe de que ni la muerte los pudo separar y es lo que me reconforta. Tal vez en la plaza Garibaldi escuchando a los mariachis y tomando tequila o en un pequeño bote en altamar. Pero juntos_ – cerré mis ojos y casi pude escuchar las rancheras mezclado con el olor del mar. Una brisa mas fuerte meció mis cabellos y sonreí _– también los amo_ - fueron mis últimas palabras. Nunca decía adiós. Siempre era un silencioso "_**Hasta pronto**_". En el mismo lugar. El mismo día y a la misma hora. Llegue a mi auto y apoye mi cabeza en el volante. Mis ojos se encontraron con la foto de mi pequeño Anthony de ahora 3 meses de nacido. Sonreí.

Me puse en marcha y encendí el radio siendo recibida por el coro de _Good Life. _

_Mensaje captado_ – susurre al viento – _hasta el próximo año._

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_En memoria a Arsenio Salazar y Bárbara Coello de Salazar _

_Los amo abuelitos_

_05/12/2011 – a 10 y 11 años desde que no están _


End file.
